


Tears of the Oracle

by maydaysmusings, Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Vampires, vampires vs. humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/maydaysmusings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: Vampires and humans are at odds with each other, but what else is new?John Suh. John Suh is what's new.





	Tears of the Oracle

For centuries, a war has raged on between vampires and humans, fighting, often to the death, for control over territories. Vampires want to be left alone, but humans just want vampires to leave and never come back. And so it is to the present day.

Báthory Hall, a university campus that caters to the supernatural, is the current site of the latest violent attack, happening in the middle of the courtyard.

Kun, a sophomore, is among the students currently fighting off the humans, using his fangs and claws to rip into them, sending them away bloody or dead. Until he’s knocked onto the floor by one who weighs him down and holds a stake above him before he brings it down in a swift motion.

Kun saw his life flash before his eyes. He was one of the rare breeds; a naturally born vampire. He lived a nice life with an affluent family and thankfully his mother had survived his birth so he had both his parents, but had no other siblings to speak of. He had a great education and some training under his belt, but not enough to have really fought that well. He mostly relied on his instincts.

Until today, that is. Today, he had done something he swore against and visited ‘The Oracle’, a statue on the campus that could supposedly tell you the answer to any question you truly wanted answered. Kun was a firm non-believer as he had never heard of it actually working for anyone on the campus.

He walked over and put his bag down, staring up at the sculpted marble, “So, you can tell me anything I wanna know, huh?” He squints at him, asking him a question he already knows the answer to. “Will I be happy?” He shut his eyes and waits, peeking one open to see no change. “Okay, let’s try again...Ah! Will I be rich?” He waits, eyes shut before he peeks them open again and narrows his eyes more, “Okay. One last chance. A tough one.” He shut his eyes, “Will I live forever?” He waits, looking up as a water drop falls on his head, “Huh?”

He sticks a hand out, “Rain? Odd-Ah!” He stares at the statue which now appears to be crying. “What the hell?” He shakes his head and blinks up, the tears now gone. “I wanted to see a sign, so my brain made one. That’s all.” He grabs his bag and turns away from it and into the courtyard, walking away briskly, hoping no one had seen him.

But why had it started crying after he asked if he’d live forever? Was that a yes or no? A good or bad thing? Had it actually cried? Was it actually raining? Was it dripped on? Wasn’t he supposed to live forever as vampire?

Kun’s mind raced and it was racing even more now as the stake breached his skin, only to stop just short of his muscle and heart, which would’ve most definitely killed him. The human on top of him is thrown aside by a taller classmate of his, who then rips out said human’s throat and looks back to Kun, “Get up!”

Kun pulls the stake from his skin with a hiss and hops back onto his feet, “You saved my li-”

“No time for that! Incoming!” He knocks him out of the way as another human runs towards him, jabbing the stake into him, but missing his heart and striking his arm. The man cries out and pulls it out, stabbing it into the side of the other’s neck, tossing him aside.

Relying on instinct again, Kun fights off a fair share of humans, killing only one who tried to kill him first with an arrow, who ended up with a snapped neck.

After a long while of fighting, they manage to chase off the remaining non-vampires, with a few casualties and injuries of their own to speak, but nowhere near the scale they damaged their army on. Someone taps Kun’s shoulder and he turns, ready to fight.

“Whoah! Easy!” The peer from before says, putting his hands up, “Just making sure you’re alright.”

“I’m okay...Thank you.” Kun nods, looking at his arm, “Yourself?”

“I’m just fine!” The guy chuckles, fangs on display, almost like he were trying to attract a mate. “It’s barely even a scratch.”

“You must not have been scratched a lot.”

“Au contraire,” he winks, laughing. “I’m John. John Suh.” He offers his hand.

Kun takes it, shaking it, “Qian Kun.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. But, I gotta help clean up. Next time, keep a better eye out.”

“Yeah...right,” he shakes his head, sniffing the air as Johnny walks away. It smelled strongly of...pheromones?! What the hell?! He narrows his eyes as his new acquaintance walks away, almost sauntering. It was almost like he was flirting, very strongly, with Kun.

Shaking his head, he walks back into the school building and to his suite, shared with Mark, Haechan and Percy. He sighs and sits on his bed, covered in blood, spit and whatever else was strewn about during the fight. He’d need a shower, but right now, he was afraid to stand under any sort of water.

He shudders at the image of the statue. What could it have possibly meant?

Did it mean he was meant to die not nearly an hour earlier?

Did it mean he would die soon?

Or did it mean he’s live forever, but lead a sad life?

Kun wasn’t sure he still wanted to find out.


End file.
